Save me from self destructing
by cycoempress
Summary: "Why do you say those words?" "How am I to cope?" "Life is just beginning, you are more than worthy". This is a mini- harem fic, Naruto will be with 2-4 girls have not really decided as yet...plz read the author's not on the inside of this fic before actually reading it, it explains a lot.


**AN: I wrote and published this fic about two years ago I think, I only published 4 chapters, anyway…. I recently rediscovered it on my laptop and decided to re-publish it. I am going to keep the original chapters as it is and go from there. The reason I am not changing the original chapters is because I believe in having my original thought process and inspiration to be shown….. even though it may be shit… But anyway please enjoy and give your honest feedback….**

"**NARUTO, NARUTO, WAKE UP" **

A panicked voice woke me up just in time to avoid a kunai to chest. Flipping out of the way and positioning my body for a counter attack in the pitch black room.

"Nowhere to run, no place to hide, no one to find you." The mysterious man's voice echoed throughout my room.

"WHO ARE YOU" I yelled at the voice trying unsuccessfully to put a face to it.

"It does not yet matter who I am just know that I'm always watching, always waiting, always _there._" With that said the voice disappeared.

I jumped awake startled from my dream instantly looking around for anything that seemed out of place, finding nothing out of the ordinary I looked at the clock and began to get ready after seeing that it read 6am and I needed to get to the academy for 7. It only took a 20 minute stroll but I needed to see old man Hokage first to discuss some things.

After having a shower and brushing my teeth and having breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast I got dressed in a gold t-shirt with black ANBU styled pants and black ninja sandals that had steel plating on the bottom of them, gold fingerless gloves which were also steel plated and a gold scarf that covered the bottom half of my face.

Leaving the house and walking at a calm pace I headed towards the Hokage Tower ignoring all the glares and looks of hatred being thrown at me. Soon I found myself being tackled into an alley and a soft female body pressed on me.

"Gaki I've missed you," despite not being able to see the person's face, I instantly recognized the voice and began to smile and turned to face her.

"Hime, I was worried about you, you were suppose to be back a week ago" I questioned the voice.

She gave me that playful grin which made me fall in love with her "Gaki have you no faith in my awesomeness. The mission ran a little overboard I just came back 5 minutes ago and I wanted to see you before I went to the Hoka-. "

I abruptly cut her off sealing my lips over hers, trailing my hand all over her body just to make sure that she really is alright and right here in front of me, I was so worried about her, that something happened, that I had lost her. I could see that she was slightly confused at my sudden actions but she soon realized what was going on and began to respond to my kiss. I pulled away, my worries settled. I would never fully understand why she chose me, why she loved me, I'm nothing, and the villagers made that clear every day of my life. My mood began to darken slightly.

Catching onto my depressing train of thought she began to ferociously attack my lips again anger burning in her eyes.

"Stop thinking like that his instant Naruto, I love you because of who you are, you see me for me not the crazy psychotic snake bitch or Orochimaru's whore or none of the others. You're kind, loving, compassionate and no matter what the villagers think of you I will always love you, got that?" she said the last part leaving no room for argument.

Nodding my head with a small smile on my face I looked at her "I love you to Anko-chan"

Giving a satisfied grin Anko looked at me "So where were you headed before I kidnapped you?"

"Hokage's Tower to talk to the old man"

Grinning she pulled me into her breast and shunshined away to what I hoped was the hokage tower. "Here you go Gaki," she unceremoniously dropped me inside of the Hokage's office looking extremely pleased with herself. I turned to look at the amused face of the old man."

"Naruto-kun, Anko what brings you two to my office?"

"I came to give my report of my mission Hokage-sama" Anko said in a business like tone.

"Old man I want to know what to do about Hinata Hyuga, she's been stalking me and it is making me feel uncomfortable." I asked my grandfather figure knowing that he could help me, I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings but she is really beginning to test my patients.

"Hmmm, have you tried talking to her and at least become her friend to appease her a bit" at the shake of my head the old man sighed, "well you should try, by talking to her you could subtly point out that you don't like her in a romantic way, I bet she would stop stalking you if she understood that you two can only be friends and that what she is feeling is merely idolization." I nodded at the old man's logic and bid him a good-bye after getting a quick kiss from Anko, leaving her to give her mission report, the old man is the only one that knows we are together.

Because of that whole escapade earlier I arrived to class 15 minutes late, after Iruka yelled at me I sat next to my friend Shikamaru, noticing the gaze that not only the Hyuga girl had on me but also the gaze that the Uchiha had on me. Sighing I placed my chin on my hand and began to gaze out the window.

**AN: So first chapter finished tell me what you think in the review section. Next chapter Academy Days.**


End file.
